


The Color of You

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Just a fluffy little thing for White Day!





	

By the time the school day is over and they’re packing up their belongings, getting ready to head for afternoon practice, Hajime is incredibly on edge. Morning practice had seemed off somehow, just a touch of something different with Oikawa, though for once Hajime couldn’t quite tell what it was. Makki and Mattsun kept shooting weird little looks between the two of them, occasionally turning to each other and communicating in that way they had where they didn’t have to actually open their mouths. It wasn’t that much weirder than usual for them, though, so Hajime elected to ignore it until someone felt like actually saying something. Instead he tried to keep an eye on Oikawa, even though they were working in separate groups, which made it considerably more difficult.

After missing a receive and sending Yahaba into a mild panic about his setting skills, Hajime has to focus on his own responsibilities instead of trying to figure out Oikawa, and he resolves to ask him if there’s something wrong after practice is over. Unfortunately that doesn’t happen, because Hajime is distracted by one of the first years asking a question about proper blocking, and by the time Hajime makes it to the locker room Oikawa is long gone, the only trace of his presence at all the waft of his cologne in the air. Hajime doesn’t see him on the way to his classroom, either, and even when he passes by and peeks into Oikawa’s he’s nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t get much of a chance to think about it though, because during class there’s a ton of notes to take, and then a test that he hadn’t quite remembered they were going to have, and he really doesn’t have any time to think about Oikawa acting weird when he’s positive he’s getting all his answers wrong.

He sees him again at lunchtime, but Oikawa sits on the other side of Makki and Mattsun, and he eats slowly, occasionally looking like he wants to say something before he closes his mouth again. About halfway through their lunch break Oikawa finally clicks his lunch closed, and whirls away in a flurry of nervous energy before disappearing with a loud goodbye to the rest of them. Makki and Mattsun share another look and then shrug at each other and turn back to eating like nothing had happened. Hajime spends the rest of the time eating absently and wondering what exactly was going on with Oikawa this time. The last time he’d been cagey like this had been when he wanted to discuss colleges with them and was afraid that they’d all be separated, but that was settled and there was nothing else Hajime could think of that would be that important.

The second half of class time is unfortunately peppered with thoughts about Oikawa, which makes Hajime miss most of the content. He’ll have to ask of of his classmates to borrow their notes, because the end of class comes and he can’t remember a single thing aside from the persistent worries that Oikawa is sick, or his family is moving, or he decided they weren’t all going to college together, or something equally as terrible. He rushes out of his classroom to Oikawa’s as soon as he can so that he can catch him before he tries disappearing again.

Oikawa hisses as Hajime grabs his wrist and drags him off to a mostly empty classroom down the hall. It feels weird that this is the first time they’ve spoken to each other all day, and Hajime doesn’t like it one bit. He tries to keep his voice level, but he’s not sure how well he manages, judging by the way Oikawa flinches. “What’s your problem?”

“Ah, what do you mean?” Oikawa looks off to a corner of the room, clearly playing dumb.

“You’ve been weird all day. What’s the matter?” Hajime tries to reach out for Oikawa’s hands, but Oikawa busies himself digging around in his bag, so Hajime crosses his arms instead. “What’re you doing now?”

He finally finds whatever it is he needs, and then he’s thrusting a package out at Hajime, arms outstretched. It’s a small box, wrapped in white paper, with a thin mint Seijou blue ribbon around it, similar to ones that Hajime’s received every year since they were young. “This is what you were worried about?” Oikawa drops his eyes down to the floor, and Hajime knows he sounds confused. “You give me chocolates every year, why’re you all bashful now?”

Then he reaches out to take it from Oikawa and notices the couple of bandages on his fingers, the redness around those too. He gently grasps Oikawa’s wrist after he takes the package, and Oikawa winces a little at the grip, the same as he had when Hajime had grabbed him to pull him along. Hajime tucks the little package in his own bag and takes Oikawa’s hand in his, slide the sleeve of his shirt up to see tiny red marks littered on Oikawa’s otherwise pale wrist. He’s made mistakes learning to cook enough that he recognizes them as mild burn marks, and he knows then that Oikawa made these chocolates himself.

He brushes his thumb against the marks and Oikawa shudders before opening his mouth to speak. “They’re not just friendship chocolates this time.”

“Not just-” Hajime can feel his eyes widening, his face flushing as he realizes what Oikawa means. He meets Oikawa’s eyes, and there’s red across his cheeks too, different from the red on his hands and wrist. “Oh.”

Oikawa nods, a tiny little movement. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s more than okay.” Hajime tugs Oikawa closer and pulls him down with a hand against the back of his neck, until they’re only an inch apart. His words are a whispered breeze against Oikawa’s lips. “Can I kiss you, then?”

Oikawa closes his eyes, and if Hajime weren’t so close he might not have heard his answer at all. But he is close enough, can hear Oikawa as clear as he’s ever been able to, can hear the longing in his voice. “Please.”

So he does. Oikawa’s lips are somehow softer than he’s expected them to be, but it’s nice. Hajime tries not to think about how long he’s wanted to do this, how many times he’s had to tell himself to be satisfied with having Oikawa as a friend. Tries not to wonder how much longer they could have been doing this if Hajime had the courage to say something sooner. Tries not tho think about how long Oikawa has been wanting to do this, how long he’s been working up to it. Instead he focuses on the feel of Oikawa’s lips under his, the sound of his breathing, the tug as Oikawa fists one hand in the hem of Hajime’s shirt.

They break apart after what feels like hours, though Hajime knows it’s only been a minute or so, and the smile on Oikawa’s face is radiant, lighting his face in happiness. Then he winces again as he uncurls his fingers from Hajime’s shirt, and Hajime frowns to himself, remembers this morning’s practice, which makes a lot more sense now that he knows Oikawa is injured. He wants to take Oikawa’s hand in his, but instead he grips the cuff of Oikawa’s shirt to pull him along.

He stops Oikawa from entering the gym, goes in alone and tells the coach that Oikawa’s not well and that Hajime is taking him home early. The rest of the team is still in the locker room, and it makes it easy to avoid any unnecessary questions, at least for the moment. The walk home is quiet, and Oikawa follows easily when Hajime leads them into his house instead of Oikawa’s. Hajime leaves Oikawa on his bed while he rummages through the cabinet in the bathroom, and when he gets back Oikawa lets Hajime take care of his hands, soothing the burns carefully while Hajime murmurs that he should be careful with them, especially as a setter.

After he’s done they curl up together on the bed, and Oikawa tucks his face into Hajime’s chest. It’s the same way they’d cuddled before, and yet now it feels entirely different, somehow feels like more, feels like home, in a way it never had before. As he holds Oikawa close he thinks that maybe they’d always been meant to be like this. Oikawa hums approvingly, like he’s somehow heard what Hajime was thinking and agrees completely. It wouldn’t surprise Hajime at all. He presses a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head and closes his eyes, content to just be together. White Day would always be special to him now, and Hajime was already looking forward to spending the rest of his with the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
